


Together Again

by AnimeBookAddict



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Tragedy, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBookAddict/pseuds/AnimeBookAddict
Summary: After being separated for a long time, Yuri and Victor get to be together again.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Victuuri-fic and I cried while writing this. While writing this I listened to the song 'king' from Lauren Aquilina and it made me cry. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (spelling/grammar). Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice.

Yuri was thinking about Victor, which he did more than usual lately. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other and the longer they were separated, the more Yuri thought about him. Though, he was happy just thinking about Victor and going on a walk down memory lane, he wanted nothing more than to see Victor again.

Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he saw Victor again, Yuri got a smile on his face and started on his walk down memory lane.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The day Victor came to Hatetsu to become his coach. Since then, many things had happened.

After the Grand Prix Final Victor returned as a skater but still remained Yuri’s coach. For this to work out, Yuri happily followed Victor back to Russia. In the beginning it was hectic but eventually it worked out. More than that even, it couldn’t have turned out any better than it did. They were in love.

Two years after they had moved to Russia, Yuri succeeded in winning a gold medal at the GPF. Keeping his promise, Victor asked Yuri to marry him and of course he had said yes.

After four more years Victor had decided to retire, though he would keep coaching Yuri. Yuri had said that he would retire together with him but Victor wouldn’t allow it and encouraged Yuri to skate for a few more years.

The year after Victor had retired, Maccachin died. This was a very hard time for both of them. Victor had had Maccachin since he was a teenager and for Yuri it felt like he had lost Vicchan all over again. After some time they got over it, though they didn’t get another dog. 

It was just the two of them now. 

After another four years Yuri also decided to retire, something he would have done much earlier if it wasn’t for Victor. 

After they had retired, they travelled for a while, making sure to go visit some of their friends and former competitors like Chris and Pichit. 

And so the years passed. They were happy.

However, one morning when Yuri woke up, Victor was still asleep. This was unusual because Victor was always up before Yuri. 

_Yuri put a hand on Victor’s shoulder and tried to wake him._

_“Time to wake up, Victor.”_

_He didn’t get any response._

_“Come on, Victor. You always get up earlier than me.” He said, shaking Victor a little harder. But he still didn’t get any response._

_Starting to panic, Yuri grabbed Victor’s hand. A hand that felt as cold as ice._

_“Why is your hand so cold?”_

_He got no response._

_“Victor?” he asked in a trembling voice._

_Realising why he didn’t get any response, he started to cry and held Victor close to him. Holding him and rocking him back and forth as if by doing so he would come back to him._

It had been hard for Yuri, losing Victor so suddenly. For a long time, he wasn’t the same. He couldn’t smile, he shut out his family and friends and he didn’t go to the ice rink anymore but somehow, very gradually, he managed to get over it. However, there wasn’t a day that he didn’t think about Victor.

A few years later, Yuri was lying in bed, taking a walk down memory lane. A smile formed on his tired face, knowing that he would get to see Victor again. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Maccachin. Maccachin was sitting next to his side of the bed, wagging his tail. Seeing that Yuri was awake, Maccachin jumped up on the bed on top of Yuri, greeting him. Yuri, seeing the dog that had died so many years ago, hugged Maccachin as if he couldn’t believe that it was real. 

Realising that Maccachin really was there, Yuri stiffened. If Maccachin was here, was Victor also here? Yuri let go of the dog and immediately ran out of his room, going downstairs. Entering the living room, Yuri saw the person he hadn’t seen in years. There in front of him stood Victor with a radiant smile on his face and his arms outstretched. Seeing this, Yuri started to cry and ran up to Victor, who caught him in his arms, holding him close.

“Okaeri, Yuri.” Victor said, holding Yuri as close as possible.

“Tadaima.” Yuri answered, clinging onto Victor, afraid that he would lose him again if he let go.

And while Yuri and Victor were celebrating their reunion, Yuko’s triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop, found Yuri still in bed, the next day. He had a happy and peaceful smile on his face but he wouldn’t wake up.

A few days later they would get to know that Yuri had died in his sleep. A smile on his face because he finally got to be reunited with Victor.


End file.
